


Where There's Life, There's Love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have a night to themselves. They decide to spend it watching a film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Life, There's Love

"Hazza! Come watch a movie with me!!" Louis whined, while nudging Harry's neck with his nose. Louis was currently sitting in Harry's lap trying to diverge Harry's attention from his phone.

"Pay attention to me!"

"In a minute, Lou. Just let me reply to this tweet."

Louis just whined louder and pouted. Harry glanced up from his phone.

"Are you seriously pouting right now?" Harry asked.

"...maybe."

Harry just laughed and tossed his phone onto the couch beside him. "What movie would you like to watch, love?"

Louis thought for a moment. "The new Madagascar one? Please??"

Harry faked sighed. "I suppose. Go put it in the DVD player, then."

Louis jumped up with a huge smile in his face, and set up the movie.

Harry got up and walked towards the kitchen. "Would you like some popcorn, Lou?"

"Yes please!"

Harry smiled at his boyfriend's eagerness and went to make a bag of popcorn. As he was waiting for the popcorn to finish he felt a pair of arms wind around his waist.

"What's taking so long?" Louis murmured while nuzzling Harry's back.

"It takes time, love. And you can't rush time." Harry chuckled.

Louis just groaned.

Harry laughed, and at the same time the microwave beeped signaling the popcorn was finished. Louis cheered and ran back to the living room. Harry affectionately rolled his eyes, and grabbed the popcorn before making his way to the living room to join his overeager boyfriend.

"Finally! Can we start the movie now??"

Harry just grabbed the remote and pressed play. Louis gave a wiggle of excitement and snuggled closer to harry.  
Halfway through the movie, Louis was mostly asleep and using Harry as his pillow.

Harry looked down at Louis and smiled. He pulled Louis closer to himself and buried his face in Louis' hair, inhaling the addictive aroma.

"Love you." Louis mumbled, voice rough with sleep.

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead. "I love you, too. Forever and ever."

Louis smiled and snuggled impossibly closer to Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here. Let me know what you think? Please and thank you! Sorry, it's so short! I wrote this at 4 in the morning when insomnia struck.


End file.
